


Reflexes

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fansign, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, boys being confused about their feelings, idolverse, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was standing way too close to the other boy, with one hand curled around Jeonghan’s bicep and the other palm flat against the wall by his neck." </p><p>-Jeonghan kissed his fingers and put them on Seungcheol's lips in the middle of a fansign. An interpretation of events that could have transpired afterwards-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this mess ](http://noitstoocute.tumblr.com/post/144376994178/jeongcoups17-cr-into-my-eyes)
> 
>    
> Cross-posted to AFF

What was he doing here? What did he hope to gain from this? He was standing way too close to the other boy with one hand curled around Jeonghan’s bicep and the other palm flat against the wall by his neck. He hadn't thought past what he would do at this point. He hadn’t thought at all really. What he would do with his teammate searching his face questioningly with brows furrowed, breathing slightly heavier than normal. Jeonghan had been playing around again during the fansign, grabbing onto Seungkwan to whisper and giggle in his ear and leaning against Jisoo while pretending to nap. That was normal behavior for him though. Jeonghan has no issue being close to any of the other members. It was so, so normal. The leader knew how to brush it off by now. He knew how to push it to the back of his mind so he wouldn't have to think about why it even mattered so much. Why he always noticed.

But then the second eldest had kissed his fingers and brushed them against Seungcheol’s lips in front of all the members and so many fans, and there was no way to push that to the back of his mind. It was just fanservice, an indirect kiss to rile up the people taking pictures. Seungcheol was used to it given how close he and Jeonghan tended to stay out in public and at the dorms, and he should have been able to control his reaction better. Nevertheless, all he could do was stand there in disbelief and watch the other 95’er laugh it off with a faux surprised face before pretending to ignore him. Continuing forward like that wasn’t weird to him at all. It was all Seungcheol could do when he pretended to shake it off and bend over to whisper next to his ear and point at the group of particularly loud fans in the back left who seemed to enjoy the teasing. The faint memory of the scene replayed in his head for the rest of the fansign however, the feeling of smooth fingers pressed lightly against his lips for that split second. It was still at the forefront of his mind when the fansign has ended and he made the spontaneous decision to pull Jeonghan over into an access hallway as their group members and staff began to pack up.

He still didn't know what he was doing now as he took another step forward and brought them even closer, into a space they shared frequently but not face to face like this. Not where he could feel small warm breaths brush across his lips and cheek. Or feel so particularly distracted by a few strands of hair hanging haphazardly in Jeonghan's face. This wasn't normal. Neither was how he dropped his hand from the wall to rest at the base of Jeonghan's neck, and stroked the soft skin there with his thumb. Nor was how he nearly froze when he felt smaller hands come to rest on his chest and not push him away, but just stay. It wasn’t normal how he didn't realize his other hand had moved until it obscured his view and tucked those loose strands of hair behind Jeonghan's ear. What was he doing? He finally met Jeonghan's eyes as if he expected to find an answer there, but all he found was nervous movements flickering over his face and occasionally off towards the floor. He seemed so anxious. His demeanor was miles away from the confident, teasing, laughing kid who was up on stage not but 5 minutes ago. Seungcheol hated to see that stress in his friends features, and in that moment cared only about making the discomforting visual disappear. 

He could have never guessed that his reflexive solution to that problem would be moving his hand into the black, silky hair in front of him to cradle the side of Jeonghan’s head before pressing their mouths together, as if he could kiss the expression away.  
It felt nice. Jeonghan's lips were a bit dry but they were warm and he was warm and he smelled like that honey shampoo he’d been using since he started growing his hair out. For a few blissful seconds he absently wondered why he hadn't done this before. Or why he had done this now. Seungcheol’s eyes snapped open when he felt the lips against his move ever so slightly, not away but just a slight part and a small push that interlocked their mouths the slightest bit more. The soft sigh of an exhale that accompanied it made him want to mimic the action, but he was all too captivated by the sight of the face in front of his. Jeonghan's eyes were closed, and his cheeks were red, but the worry lines around his brows were smoothed out. Just seeing the loss of tension in other idol's face washed over Seungcheol in a way that had his own eyelids falling closed and his mouth pressing and moving closer again. They stayed like that for a minute or so, leaning more into each other while their mouths moved shyly together trying to feel out this new thing they had discovered. Never progressing further than fitting their lips together and dragging apart, while maybe gripping just a little tighter, pulling just a little closer to each other. 

They were near completely pressed together and breathing heavier when a particularly loud yell that could only have come from Soonyoung echoed from up the hallway and around a corner, followed by a chorus of laughter which had them jerking apart red faced. They looked at each other and back up the hallway where the cluster of voices was growing louder and likely closer, signaling it was probably time to load into the cars and head back to the dorm. 

Now returning to his senses, Seungcheol felt a wave of shame wash over him realized how easily someone could have seen whatever that was. Jeonghan appeared to realize the same thing as a look of mortification passed over his features. That. What was that. Did it mean something? They were good friends but that was not something that good friends Just did. Or was it? Something at the back of his mind admitted that he wouldn't mind doing it again, so long as it was with the same person. The confusion itself was overwhelming but it was in his panic that upon seeing Jeonghan looking to him so unsure and tight lipped once more that had Seungcheol placing his hands rather abruptly on Jeonghan's shoulders to face him straight on. 

 

"That was- I mean-" The words wouldn't come out. He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say, and he was growing more flustered by the moment as he held his bandmate in place and tried to communicate something-  
Looking up at Jeonghan's face he was shocked to see him aggressively nodding, as if he understood what Seungcheol was trying to say even before he did. At seungcheol's dumbfounded stare Jeomghan's eyes turned from solemn to mirthful and he smiled wide as he put his hands around Coups' wrists and bent over forward and started to laugh. The noise was relieving even if it sounded a bit hysterical. It was ridiculous and confusing and Seungcheol couldn’t even begin to understand why, but as he watched his friend laugh with his mouth open wide and his eyes squinted into upturned crescents Seungcheol thought maybe he understood as much as he needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is my first ever jeongcheol fic! I've got a lot of feelings regarding Yoon Jeonghan and his relationships with the other members, and I finally got it together and wrote something!  
> Drop a comment if you liked the fic and would want to see more like it. Criticism is also welcome as I would like to improve my writing.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
